I am a new investigator and am just getting the lab up and running. My major lab space was under renovation since my start in September and just finished in June. My lab space for the multi-photon imaging will be ready in November of 2017. Major activities: 1. Hired second post-doctoral fellow, Alok Ranjan. 1. Animal protocol for validation and abdominal imaging windows under review by ACUC. 2. Liver-assist device purchased and will be delivered in the next month so that we can begin optimizing the conditions for prolonged ex-vivo animation using pig livers.